eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden Spells
A glossary of abilities that aren't shown in the spell menu, typically requiring a forum application or unlocked via events. Advent of Naberius First used and developed by Sebastian Silvertongue, it was a spell created to enhance his magical potential while simultaneously creating an external 'storage' for refined and gathered mana over time, to be unleashed in powerful bursts. It calls on the tiny amount of divine power locked within his blood, though it is not divine magic by any means, drawing forth powerful mana, fueled by his holy magic. Considering the nature of the spell and its means, it can be assumed an occultist descended from Naberius would be capable of doing the same as well. For Sebastian the spell is unleashed as a single wing made of crystalized holy power, resting at his back when in a dormant state. When he unleashed the extra power within the wing, it would 'burst' forming a pair of fully formed wings, capable of flight and further enhancing his magical power, feathers could be fired as projectiles made from holy energy, and his resilience against incoming spells increased, enhancing both his defensive and offensive capabilities. In order to learn the technique, one must form the tiny wing which acts as the battery for the spell as the first step. Secondly is to make sure said wing remains formed consistently for several months at the least. Third, the learning practicioner must rely on mana from the wing wholly to use spells and cast magic rather than the usual way, while at the same time replenishing the wing's storage supply. The fourth and final step is to release the 'burst' state of the wing, which greatly empowers the user and their spells. * 20 RPP to purchase. * Gives 10 sf and 5 vit. * Holy/Occult aura formed in a wing. * E spell which increases damage by 10% and damage resistance by 10% for 30 seconds along with an energy rapid fire gem on E for 2 seconds. * Minute long cooldown once E spell wears off. Afterimage * 15 RPP to purchase * Requires 150 base agility. * +20 dodge, +20 crit * Click teleport * Space bar teleport that deals x3 melee damage Ancestral Wrath People often call for the aid of their ancestors. No longer is it a thing of false hope. The Ancestral Wrath, an ability created by Abram Allmiker, allows the user to take the help of their ancestors and manifest it into a controlled aura of power. The ability requires the user to have a basic understanding of Energy magic as well as a deeply rooted spiritual connection to one or several of their forebears. Once a connection is strong enough the forebear will open their knowledge to the user, allowing them to call upon their help in battle. Giving a portion of their strength to their descendant the user is able to manifest a powerful new aura. Ancestral Wrath not only strengthens the user it also devastates the target. It has the ability, rather through sheer brute force or magical prowess, to cut off the targets ability to use their own magic. When the user is being beaten or close to defeat it drives the user to fight harder and faster and to even show no mercy to their target. When surrounded by enemies the user can manipulate their swings to create a brutal rippling effect emitting in all directions that tears into the targets. * 15 RPP to purchase. * A bright blue aura * +40 Melee, +Silence chance Above half health * +70 Melee, +5% Agility, +Silence chance Below half health * E spell: Blue Shockwave that deals large Melee damage if facing more than ONE enemy * Bonus IC fluff for connecting to an ancestor Belial's Embrace Belial's Embrace is a palpable proof there is something foul within the silvery gleam above. Employing the same methodology as cosmic mana absorption, those who wield this power instead form a connection directly with the creature slumbering inside the moon's core, offering themselves in an initiation ritual. They take in the corrupt lunar essence at the consent of the moon demon, more given as the cultist partakes in the rituals outlined in the Acolyte tomes and carry out debauchery in the dark god's name with the ultimate goal of freeing him from the prison in the sky. What's typically blue lunar mana is twisted a sickly red in the form of a tainted cosmic aura. Only by signing a conjured blood contract with an Apostle can a magi harness the full power of Belial's Embrace and manifest it at will. When manifested, the magi feels a euphoric, almost addicting sense of power flow through them, and their desires are unleashed in full, shame and guilt completely gone. They lose themselves. Example cult, detailing their practices: http://eterniaroleplay.prophpbb.com/topic12143.html#p125010 * 15 RPP to purchase * Cosmic spells become red * +5% Attack Power / +5% Damage Reduction * E spell that increases AP by 20% for 6 seconds * Light HP drain Celestial Ascension A technique first used by Chloe Hastings, with the help of her star Phyros. This spell can only be used by the most skilled of Cosmic Magi with a high level of synergy with their star. To gain access to this ability, a Cosmic Magi must spend years growing closer to their star, and go on a particularly spiritually enlightening quest. In Chloe's case, this involved bathing in a pool of water heavily influenced by the cosmos. This spell is traditionally associated with a style of fighting called Astral Arts, which involves taking in an excess of cosmic mana and using it to boost the user's power at the expense of their own mana and energy. In particular, in using this, the user takes in such an influx of mana that their body cannot hold it, releasing it in the form of two wing-like shapes and influencing the very area around them with the power of the cosmos, leaving golden grass where they stride, which quickly fades away. Drawing in so much cosmic energy causes the user's physical capabilities to increase to a very large degree, but it is too much for the average person to handle, and it will start deteriorating their physical form until their body cannot sustain the spell any longer. However, before they reach the point of 'too much', the mana grows more powerful, leading to even more strength when at the risk of being downed. * 15 RPP to purchase. * Requires investment in the Cosmic tree. * Increases melee and agility by 15, increasing to 25 when below half health. * E spell which sends out stardust around the caster, increasing damage done by 20% for 6 seconds * Ticking health cost. * Comes with aesthetic fly. Cosmic Overdrive Cosmic Magi enhance their own stream of magical power by borrowing excess mana from the stars above. This, in effect, bestows power upon them that they would otherwise have a difficult time attaining - at the cost of straining their body, a Magi is granted great reserves and a source of external energy to call upon. What Cosmic Overdrive entails, at its core, is absorbing more mana than the body can typically handle - for a short duration of time, this grants a power boost as long as the form has maintained. Instead of utilizing the mana to cast their techniques, Cosmic Overdrive is the act of absorbing it into the body to passively bolster offensive abilities. * ??? RPP to purchase. * Requires Cosmic Magic and a Spiritual Journey Cruel Thesis Developed by Annabelle Eldor, this signature technique was first seen used during the Byson raid of 917 against Arimanes and her yokai forces. This is an aura for those who are attuned with nature and its more viscous aspects; the tearing of thorns, the piercing of brambles and the false allure of the blue rose. Blue petals fall around the caster gently, a subtle and beautiful effect that can be thrown into a deadly storm at a moments notice. * Requires 60 rpp spent in nature, 100 rpl and a personality that relishes in inflicting pain. * 15 RPP to purchase. * 10% DR * Vine summons immortal, reskinned to blue * E spell to create a powerful hurricane of blue petals, similar to blood miasma. Higher damage but no CC Dark Guardian Originally used by Alexandra Eldor, this spell is a dark symbiote that arises in response to a sufficiently traumatic moment in a sufficiently powerful occultist's life. Whereas the occult is stereotypically associated with a lack of control and gradual decline of one's mind, this technique is precisely the opposite. A wayward spirit binds itself to the controller for whatever reason, but they're no match for the overwhelming force of will and/or power of their would-be "host" and end up eventually losing their sense of self, becoming nothing but a pawn of the person they tried to corrupt. In the case of Alexandra, the symbiote was born in response to her regret over "killing" her sister, and an Apostle of Belial eventually found its way to her, attempting to crawl into her mind in a moment of weakness. Alexandra wasn't even truly aware of the nature of the being until well-after she debuted the ability in combat, suggesting that it might draw in spirits whether the potential user is aware of it or not. * 20 RPP to purchase. * Creates a summon that lurks behind the user and launches its own weak attacks as chip damage. * Increases spell damage by 10%, and adds 35% darkness damage to the user's physical attacks. * Has health equivalent to the user's and takes all the damage they're dealt instead of taking any of its own. It does not absorb damage. * When destroyed, your current mana amount is halved. * Minute-long cooldown, and can be resummoned mid-combat. Death Magic Death magic is an absolutely horrid rending of souls and similar entities of the body. To learn it in the first place is actually the second step in the process; firstly, one must undergo the back-and-forth tearing of their own soul by two other master Death magi. One superior Death magi must first steal your soul, then they place it into your body once more - the other tears it free again, places it into your body, and they repeat this process thousands of times at an extremely rapid pace. One malfunction can spell your end, and the technique is excessively dangerous, holding lots of risk for injury to the mana circuits or death especially. Once mastered, though, the feats it can be used for are truly ungodly. You can assault enemies from afar, ripping and tugging at their soul without a thought while your own, more durable soul remains locked away within yourself-- the activation of the aura, while sapping at others around, increases your magical potency incredibly. * 25 RPP to purchase * 20% MD Increase * Trail of damage-dealing, long-lasting flames akin to Shadowflame Shroud * A constant AOE that deals 1.5x spell damage to anyone in range. Desert's Fury To combine the aspects of the Sarab itself, the power of the Desert's Fury stems from the heat of the beating sun, the ferocity of the howling winds, the destruction of the raging sands... And the mercy of the Oasis. Rumored to be Sarradian in origin, the power reveals itself as they learn more and more of the elements, immersing themselves in the aspects of fire, wind, earth and water. It seems to grow quicker when the one in question is descended from the Exiliar. Though there have been cases where that has not been so. A deadly pilgrimage into the Desert and attuning one's self to the elements are considered two of the keys of unlocking its Fury. The mage in question must as well have extraordinary inner wells of magic, in order for the 'Sands' to be commanded. * Costs 15 RPP to purchase for Sarradians. Standard Elementalists can be taught for 20 RPP. * Must be 120 RPL or higher. * It requires mastery in at least three of the four magical trees (Earth, Wind, Fire, Water), and some degree of practice beyond the V2 Aura. (You need to have invested RPP into the second bar of each tree.) * It regenerates health akin to Aquatic Aegis (At 1tick=1xMD / 3 sec), provides a fire trail like the Flame Shroud, reduces damage taken the Earth Shell, and when you press E, it summons a sandstorm of wind that circles around you, dealing damage to anyone who gets too close. * Conjures the raw elements of the desert around you. Diabolica WIP * Requires Occult Elemental Summoning The summoning of Elementals is a recently focused art. While summoning lesser creatures, like Skurns, has long since been possible, the summoning and binding of genuine elemental spirits has been an elusive and not particularly sought after technique. Confirmed after master Elementalist, Lucien Hirano was able to summon no less than five elemental creatures, in a failed attempt to create Aetheric magic, his son, Siegfried Hirano, was able to summon and bind a genuine elemental to his side. Elementals are powerful creatures, normally residing on the spiritual plain as simple spirits of a respective element, while they can interact on the physical world, they do so as constructs made entirely of their element, and are normally uncontrollable and rampage along the desires of their respective element. For instance, a Fire elemental would be prideful and quick to anger, a Wind elemental, whimsical and free, chafing at restrictions or bonding, as such harder to control. Learning from his father's failed attempts at restraining said creatures, Siegfried created a method of his own. Long had the young man been plagued by nightmares and an inability to sleep, the source of which called by a restless elemental spirit finding entertainment in doing such, keeping him awake. He developed a ritual to keep his awareness in an unconscious state, and confronted the spirit. The two clashed, and after proving his dominance, they made a pact, forging a bond with one another. Giving the Lightning Elemental the name Invictus, and forfeiting his ability to sleep soundly, Invictus bonded to Siegfried, becoming fully corporeal with the power to be summoned at his side in battle and more, lending its might to him. * 20 RPP to purchase. * Requires three second tier elemental spells of a single tree. * Creates Elemental summon that increases damage by 10% and launches weak, respective elemental damage at opponents. Execution Beam Some time after the fall of Alteros, a young Edine Moltiev, pressured by the desperation of her home sunk under the sea and an army ready to destroy not only her way of life, but her life itself, found herself hard-pressed to find ways to fight back. in her desperation, she ahd turned her focus to her idol, and goddess, Eline Sakete, most particularly, her use of the Shadow Cannon spell. It was said that it had fallen hundreds of enemies in combat. Determined to do the best she could for the refugees displaced by the republic's aggression, she had set her life to turning her body into a piece of runic hardware, taking the standard Shadow Cannon spell and widening it to almost fifteen feet in width, but at terrible cost to her body. Execution Beam is a beefed up Shadowcannon with a shorter range, but wider blast. *25 RPP to purchase. *5 tile wide Shadow Cannon *Requires a lot of development and runewriting skills *Worth it. Faeorum Arcana (Fairy Aura) A blessing rarely given to anyone- It is the ultimate sign of friendship and trust between the user and a clan of Fairies. Wielding it can cause the user's hair to turn into a plethora of colours resembling a rainbow, representing the individual Fairies' colours that took part in giving the blessing. The only known variation of this power is closely tied to Holy magic, making some historians believe that an 'evil' version of it could exist. Upon usage, the user becomes shrouded in a pink-esque aura, greatly empowering the magical potency of those around them. It is a selfless power, meant to aid those in need rather than the user themselves. * 20 RPP to purchase. * Requires Holy Aura v2 and being Neutral/Good. (No evil-doers!) * 10% DR * Minor passive self heal. (HolyLightning speed) (BL times 3, maxing out at 162) * E Attack Gem fires out a rainbow-coloured shockwave that hits everyone up to 3 tiles away: ** On Non-Hostile targets: *** A strong heal (BL times 50, maxing out at 2700 at BL 54 - Unless you're a BL 55 god.) ** On Hostile targets: *** Damages them for 8 spell damage and 3 melee multiplier. Glory of Gehenna Gehenna was a spell first utilized by Sebastian Silvertongue. A very powerful spell in his arsenal, Gehenna utilizes the innate powers of Holy or Occultic powers as a base for its energy use. The user must gather Holy or Occultic magics into a single point from which they'll flood it with nothing but sheer magical power to the point it begins warping the area around it creating a variant like black hole just through sheer concentration of power. However this takes it a step further gathering light or darkness from around them feeding it further until the magical force has reached its zenith inside. Upon doing so Gehenna unleashes this pent up energy towards anything in a certain area releasing a barrage of Holy/Occult charged bolts at incredible speeds towards the users enemies. * 20 RPP to purchase. * Spawns a golden blackhole that when charged up rains down bolts of magic in a similar range * Holy/Occult requirement Ifrit's Claw This is a powerful aura that combines wind and fire magic to create a fiery claw, as well as an aura of both around the user. It is incredibly powerful, but few know how to do it, and it is incredibly draining Seen as the pinnacle of the Ifrit style of combat. * 15 RPP to purchase. * Requires Fire and Wind Aura, both upgraded. * Stat Bonus: 40 melee, 15 dodge, 15 crit, +10% damage, -20 Willpower Mana Absorption A black art created from the very flesh of Sareen itself, the ancient, parasitic doppleganger of Alteros. While there are many warped paths to taking mana, this particular magic permits the user to deeply experience and re-use stolen and siphoned energies from victims nigh immediately, a devouring form of mana sense unique to the creature. What a human would have to do to obtain it is unthinkable. * Costs 20 RPP to purchase. Requires any ether magic, and explicitly roleplayed development with the source. * Gives 10% damage reduction versus spells while active. * When active, grants passive mana drain within 5 tiles, taking 15 mana from the opponent, and gaining 30 mana and 300 HP per 3 second tick. Metal Magic Metal Magic''' is a rare, advanced cognitive and symbolic magic, with roots in both Energy magic and Earth magic. It is commonly characterized as the ability to manipulate and shift the form of metal, as well as the ability to symbolically make connections with metal objects, and the ability - at the expert level - to wrought metal from one's own Mana. Discovered in 781 by '''Sishio Hirano, the art has very few teachers, and seldom fewer students. Intensive experience with either Earth or Energy magic being required, there are a scant few in the world both willing and able to take up the training of a metal mage. * Costs 20 RPP to purchase. * Requires Earth Aura v2 or Energy Aura. * Gives 20% DR. Mystic Energy An ancient technique wielded by a long deceased species of the Wychwood known as the Chrisae'Thrin, all knowledge of them lost to time itself, the technique in question being the aura itself, manifesting as an incandescent form of energy where the carnal and cognitive halves of the mind grow emotionally split, to an extent where the cognitive mind gives the carnality a form. Veritably this form that the carnal instincts take is considered by many mystics to be a 'spirit animal' and most often an animal that embodies their personality almost perfectly. Most mystics will not encounter their spirit animal early on in their development of the technique, however it is not without president. A clarification being that is needed, while many Valmasians preach that Mystic energy has no visible difference to regular energy magic, or even no appearance at all, it very clearly has a turquoise glow within a regular energy aura, and only the leylines that are left over from mystic energy employments are devoid of appearance. The known history of Mystic energy began in the late-middle 860's, within the knowledge of an elder Fae, by the name of Miq'Thota. The early development mentor of the man who brought Mysticism back to visible use within the world. One whom developed the aura to the extent of the Crissae'Thrin' in the few hundred years of their existence shyly after the creation of Eternia and then mankind itself. Boyd Montblanc considered himself to be a master of the Mystic arts, and frankly was for the latter half of his life, the most prominent mystic swordsman in Valmasia, with a small handful of pupils of such techniques, even pioneering some of his own that are somewhat still used to this day. The original arts of Mysticism carried resiliences to many a curse as well as immunity to some others, easily categorized as 'minor' and 'average' in potency, a master mystic would be immune to the minor basic curses, and resilient to the average curses of equal potency to their aura. Where as an adept would only have resilience to that which is considered minor. In addition to this, through contact of any direct personal means, a Mystic can share their senses either to willing or imposed upon individuals, however these shared senses are limited to vision and hearing. Within development, the mental halves of the mind interact, even in the earliest stages, however this lacks Perceivable effects to the developing Mystic. Where they fail to retain control over themselves, until rendered unconscious or their cognition gains hold, It's usually after several sessions of any form of strenuous combat that they gain control to the next extent of mystic energy. When advancing through the mystic arts, however, there's an unavoidable task, to domesticate the carnal half of the mind, the mystic's cognition and carnal instincts must confront one another, be it through convincing or otherwise. In the meanwhile, to prove it's point and be right over the cognitive mind, the carnal half will twist memories, in an attempt to gain the neutral mediator that is shared, the body, to agree with it instead of the cognitive mind. The techniques Boyd Montblanc brought in through his own mystic energies being The Mana Overcast and the Transcendent Steppe, the only technique outside of Riftmancy known to be capable of bridging between the spiritual and physical plains of existence. The simpler of the two, Mana Overcast, only being a shift from raw energy to pseudo-matter is a literal interaction with the motion of it's wielder's body, a cloud of mana formed by the caster draws about and strikes with equal intensity and force, even able to gently touch frail or brittle objects, without damaging them, Mana Overcast on top of this also reacts equivocally to the wielded weapon, if it's caster wields a hammer, then their extension too shall be blunt in nature. Mana overcast is learned through practicing it's residential components, first creating a self-bound 'cloud' of energy, then extension of it along with your strikes, until it becomes natural with your bodily motions, finally retraction, in a likewise fluid motion. Once these three steps come with practiced ease, one has mastered The Overcast. Despite being originated from raw energy, magi of fire water earth lightning and wind elemental nature at an adept enough level have proven able to learn and master the technique. One such case, Raven Hayes, actively uses the technique with no added strain. Transcendent Steppe, on the otherhand, is far more complex in that it draws heavily on it's caster's awareness, relativity, and focus. Just to wield such means that it's caster has a vastly deep understanding of the control of the flows of mana, inside and near their body, as to not rip the delicate fabric that separates the physical and spiritual realms. Much akin to the Fade Striking technique, Transcendent Steppe is a procession that displaces it's caster from one side to another, the difference being Transcendent Steppe, does not, displace it's caster directly to the opposite side of their target, and is only as accurate as the caster's sense of direction. Only adding to the complexity of the ability is the fact that to maintain a presence in the spirit realm, one must remain constantly aware of the distance they traveled as to maintain baring of where they would be on the physical plain. Learning the Transcendent Steppe is a trial of devotion, as for the first year of training, there will be little to no real progress, only more self awareness being the guide to success. It is only in the late first to early second year of practice that a student of The Transcendent Steppe will see progress, in their ability to visit the spirit realm for the first time, with that as an integral part of their development, they're tasked with meeting one of the spectral denizens of the Spirit realm, while asked not to harm nor harass the souls of the unborn. It is after a two and a half year period with periodic visits to the spirit realm, with meditation and focus exercises daily, that mastery will come. Transcendent Steppe * +30 melee -10 vit +12 crit, buff * Cast teleport on a 18second cooldown, hits for 3 melee damage after a roughly 1 second invulnerability state as the caster's sprite fades out. * Permission to enter the spirit realm on an IC level, on a self-only basis. * - 15 RPP to purchase; Pre-req of Mana Overcast Mana Overcast * +30 melee +15 crit +15 dodge, buff * Basic melee attack gains +1 range. * 15 RPP cost: pre-req of spirit or energy mastery Harmonic Attunement This aura is the art of harmonizing with the lifestream, a blessing passed down from Sir Lancelot of the Knights of the Round. Unable to be developed independantly by humanity, through either a divine relic or by passing the trials of heroes of old, the skill can still be bestowed on the worthy. While it doesn't give the user the ability to direct manipulate the essence of the land, it allows the user to synchronize with it to purge and flush objects of depravity that would otherwise be too concentrated to wipe away. Primarily, while using this ability, the world around seems to awaken- Faint senses to all living beings extend, and the user is able to fight to the pinnacle of their design in the world. Every life becomes audible, depravity becomes a horrible cacophony and a wretched sensation, and the pangs of every action resonate as the lifestream becomes visible around the user while they are in sync. The user can lay on hands, making the golden light of Eternia's lifeblood visible to everyone in order to encourage a body to heal to their potential, or to detect ordinarily hidden depravity within an object or person. * Prerequisites: Krausite faith, heroism. This ability is lost if the user succumbs to depravity. * +30 Melee * +20 MD * +100 defense and resilience. * 400 HP per 3 seconds heal tick. Pandemonium Drive Pandemonium Drive is drawing in the essences of the Black Wolf Spirit; Saekanis into your being. Through dedicated ritual-cannibalism of humanoid creatures and praising of the Chaos Wolf's name, one can access a portion of his mana to amplify their physical combat abilities. However this does not come without a price. As Saekanis is considered the Devouring God, using his ability devours your life-force while active as tribute. The ability when active is depraved as it borders on a pseudo-soul fusion level of magics, as well as forcing the mind to act more feral and violent. It is unlikely that even the most skilled and powerful users of the Drive will be able to repress lashing out at those around them and maiming them; just to consume their flesh. It can almost be considered a possession by Saekanis. Once one opens the door to the Chaos Wolf, they cannot shut it by themselves, ever. Activating the ability visibly causes black tribal-like tattoos in the shape of wolfish clawing and bite-marks to form over the body. As well, canine teeth and nails sharpen and elongate. The body's muscle mask visibly tones and hair becomes more chaotically laid about. Ookami and some humans will experience their sclera turning black. The ability also forces the user to dislike the taste of anything but meats, a trait inherited to their children. Not eating a small amount of humanoid flesh every few months can cause them to go insane, consuming the flesh of humanoid creatures becomes an addiction, one that if not tended to can severely cripple the user's mental stability. As well; abuse of the power can cause them to enter a permanent state of ferality and for themselves and their spawn to become albino. * +40 Melee * +40 Critical * +50% Melee Damage when unarmed. * Increased movement Speed when 6 or more tiles away form your 'Prey'. * Increases the chance to trigger Bleed and Blunt on Q/E; grants a small chance of both effects regardless of weapon type. * Considerable HP Drain * 20 RPP for Ookami to purchase; 25 for All other races. * RPL 150 Requirement. * Turns Energy and Wind magic black to reflect Saekanis Mana being active. * As this is a power based on Faith, Urayans, Neries and Oscuri CANNOT learn Pandemonium Drive without losing their racials. All other races can learn it as long as they praise Saekanis and consume human(oid) flesh ritualistically and frequently. Rift Magic Through a vile manipulation of the Lifestream can one bend and contort it to their utter and absolute will. To do so requires mastery of cognitive magic in its finest form, and it can be incredibly difficult to control - forging a rift of any kind or size, even the smallest of sorts, will take at least an interruptible ''length of time even for masters of the art. This span of time does not shrink away except for the most selective of cases. It remains an issue for even those who've utilized it for a decade, perhaps the only exception lying in true elders with years upon years of experience or more divinely wielders. Utilizing it frequently or even sparingly is extremely depraved, on-par with mass scale Necromancy and even Death magic, though the latter is still ahead of the curve provided by Rift magic. One cannot hope to suppress this depravity by any non-divine means, though it requires no magic to be prior learned. * 10 RPP to purchase. * While there are no provided stat boosts, Rift magic allows one to form a rift and, depending on their mastery level, deliver a set number of people to any location they've visited within the prior few years. * It also permits the user to default to 1,500 on any flee/pursue roll after a degree of practice * Rifting Guidelines Sin Magic All Sin Magics are inherently depraved. While most sin Magi can hide their depravity; activating the powers will release enormous amounts of depravity. More in depth information on the in character can be found on the page. All sin magic requires the applicant to have shown themselves to be vile and all around a bane on their fellow human beings in some form, or developing into that. It is not possible to have more than one curse of sin. Wrath * 30 RPP to purchase. * +120 Melee * +10 MD Pride * 30 RPP to purchase. * A fast-ticking heal, roughly '''350' health every 1.5 seconds. Lust * 30 RPP * 30% Damage Resistance * +20 Magic Damage Sloth * 20 RPP to purchase, unlike all other sin magics. * +100 Defense and Resistance * An AOE around the caster, slowing all around you, even party members and yourself, though to a lesser degree. Greed * 30 RPP to purchase. * Greed is a unique Sin. Greed can target a single opponent for the duration of a battle; They take 15 '''from their target, and gain '''30* based on the ratios. It can not stack and you can not constantly leech the same stat. The ratio table for this is below. * Melee: 3x | Vitality: 1x | Agility: 2x | MC: 4x | SF: 1x * So, for instance, if Greed took 15 Magic Damage from their opponent, they would gain 30 '''magic damage as well. However, if Greed took 15 Melee, they'd gain '''90 melee from their opponent. * Greed can, in fact, be used to drain the agility to improve a flee/pursue roll from an enemy, but this will drop the multiplier from 2x to 1x, which means that you will take 15 agility and gain 30. Envy * 30 RPP to purchase. * Envy is a unique Sin. Envy offers universal shapeshifting (within reasonable limits, but they can shapeshift into dragons, or even inanimate objects!) as well as the ability to temporarily steal two of an opponent's spells for the duration of the fight. This stacks up to twice, so a total of four spells can be stolen if two opponents are present. Racials cannot be stolen. Gluttony Presently not available. Storm Magic Storm Magic is the mastery of lightning, water and wind.'' While the particular combination of elements is not new, the art of harnessing storms in it's entirety was pioneered in Valmasia by Anariel Melym and her childhood affinity for manipulating clouds. Turned into her later years into a deadly charging station for her magics, Anariel Melym's mastery boosted the art into the public eye. By forming clouds around the user and saturating them with lightning, the user turns the air about them into a thick enough fog to touch, a constant conductor and amplifier for magic and bursts of their associated elements. Sufficiently advanced masters of this art can ride upon the downy puffballs and furious thunderheads alike, as the champion of Valmasia once did. * 20 RPP cost without teacher / 15 RPP cost with teacher * Requires 180 RPL * Wind, Water and Lightning upgraded auras required * +10% MD, 20 crit Aura * Space teleport * Homing on Q * Minor Thorns Effect The Gaze Although the Neries are the prime subservient soldiers of the Dreamer, there are others who can learn and eventually succumb to its sway. This boon requires the utmost devotion towards the Dreamer, to the extent that their soul is sold to the Eldritch abomination. Most whom worship it, will only see it as gaining a spot within a Dream once they perish- outsiders, or those with the true knowledge, will see it for what it is. A curse of eternal damnation, for their soul will be consumed wholly by the Dreamer, and imprisoned for the rest of eternity. The Gaze manifests as a single-eye’d skull formed from cosmic dust which wheezes a potent, mind bending violet haze. '''For the Neries:' Confidence is key to obtaining this particular Dreamer’s Boon, devotion for many years and a mastery over ones siphoning capabilities is absolutely mandatory, it manifests through the crystal catalyst embedded within their skulls and mutates the Neries to an extent via their link with the Dreamer. Whenever a Neries utilizes the Gaze, violet eyes peel from the flesh of their palms, their scrutinizing gaze allowing a Neries to properly sense the mana of those they are in physical contact with, this works much like Lunar Watch training, allowing them to weed out sins, vampires, etc. Their skin hardens and grows absolutely potent with anti-magical strength. But for such ludicrous defense the Gaze draws straight from a Neries mana pool, and thusly their physical and magical strengths. For Non-Neries: Unyielding devotion brings its own rewards for the non-neries populace, albeit not as potent as a full fledged Neries. Through constant worship of the Dreamer, a Non-Neries may be presented with this boon themselves, this grants them ‘Insight’ into the Nightmares and Dreams of Nerebia, the Dreamer. From there, they will learn how to do one, or both, of these things. * Energy: For those following in the steps of an Energy magi, they will learn how to physically utilize their mana circuits to reach out and siphon mana from the outlaying land, and to recycle it- although not direct consumption like the Neries this method, once used, becomes more and more potent until the Gaze manifests properly. * Cosmic: For those one with the cosmos, they will forfeit their one-on-one tie with a singular star and instead spread their call throughout a vast, majority of stars. Perhaps even all of them, gathering as much mana as they possibly can before manifesting it as the Gaze. Many Non-Neries will retain their usual figure, shape, and form even after obtaining the Gaze, albeit mutations are not uncommon, but these mutations do not bestow any other boons. Stats * +25% DR * +100 Res * -30 Crit * -15% Attack Power On E: Casts a non-damaging silver flame wave, if the wave hits it randomly afflicts the victim with either Wither, Confusion, or energy slow, and does AoE damage in its wake. :Reqs: * 150 RPL * For Neries: Full Racial Tree (45 RPP), 20 RPP. 5 IC years of unquestionable & publicly known faith in the dreamer, maybe a few sacrifices too. * For Non-Neries: 50 RPP spread throughout cosmic or energy magic (Or mixmatched with both), 25 RPP cost, 5 IC years of unquestionable & publicly known faith in the Dreamer, No Elemental or Nature spells. Notes: Those that pray or worship towards any other Religion, or those that have more then one Religion cannot obtain The Gaze, those that already have it and do this are stripped of the spell with no RPP refund and only a single chance to get it back. Further development for non-neries may lead to them learning the Neries tree at a higher RPL cost. Non-Neries do not gain mana sensing with the aura. Transcendence Accelerating healing by mastering time magic. * 15 RPP to purchase. * Requires all of the Time Tree. * 30 MP every 3 seconds * 200 HP every 2 seconds * +10 MD Zealous Guard It’s hard to understand where or how it came into existence. Although its most notable user sprouted up around the year 894, a youngster of unknown origin only known as “Pebble.” The woman never lays claim towards the creation of Zealous Guard, and her answers on where, or how she came to learn about it are shrouded in mystery. The spell is something abnormal in comparison to the majority of Exorcism based magic, some going as far as calling it a “Masochist Aura.” It utilizes two spells in particular, the defensive capabilities of the Obelisk, and the protective capabilities of Protect. The aura itself layers a person in a suit of gravely earth, holy fissures bubbling with hot, golden liquid which is akin to magma, and causes their eyes to burst with immense holy energy, offering heavy defensive capabilities but consuming a portion of the users strength. Zealous guard twists the very nature of Exorcism, drawing from the emotional desire to Protect to a, pun intended, zealous level. It can heal most any injury by taking away both physical and mental strains from the injured party, and placing it upon the person utilizing the aura, all dependent on ones own willpower or desire. Though, it is said that using Zealous Guard on someone whose about to die may end the life of the user as well. Even now, the spell isn’t... Well known. It seems to tie strongly with emotions, making it a challenging spell for the more apathetic types to learn, and it isn’t uncommon for those using the spell to act on base, gut instinct, rather then logical cohesive thought. It is a spell that’s far easier to learn when one simply... Acts, rather then thinks. Throwing themselves needlessly into harms way for others, and utilizing its baser form, Protect, tends to lead to people accidentally learning it. * 20 RPP to purchase. * Grants 20% Damage Resistance * Grants 5% Damage Resistance to nearby Allies * -15 Melee & Magical Damage * Requires: The First Row of the Holy Tree Zero Occult In the year of 910, an act of desperation for Occultists everywhere rang out. As the users of the magic found themselves implanted with devices to kill the Occult within their circuitry, it seemed that nothing but fear and loathing would spin around. It was only then that when Adelaide Hirano soon stepped up to a plate to act as a medium for everyone there. With great power comes great sacrifice, and this power offered much to lose for the gain offered. With tinkering and tampering in the minds of others along with herself, the emptiness began to corrupt. It began to take away. All that was taken away soon manifested there in the form of a hazy gray lightning, brewing almost like the Storm's Wrath, but a more... empty feel to those whom may step into the circle to fight those with this aura. Outside of fighting, this aura serves a very large purpose: Therapy towards Occultists and Exorcists alike to ease the mind of any of the inherent needs within. The effects of this therapy lasts 3 IC years 'at a cost of '-10darkpow. 'It is used as a means to teach Occultists everywhere how to control their madness and other such negative effects just as '''Konaa Hirano '''once did. The purge of the connection of Occultism upon the mind causes a significant amount of duress due to the fact that the roots of Occultism spread deeply into one's casting and mind. Within fights, it offers the same benefits of a Hellstorm aura would, but the magical prowess is muted. All those who may attack find themselves bitten back by the gray lightning. This power also bounces from opponent to opponent, splashing the shock wave to all those who may surround. Though, something to be noted when the teleportation happens-- it is almost as if the space between is ''deleted to get the one wielding the aura closer to or further from the opponent. The main feat of the creation of this magic is how in times of duress or the like, it seems as though the color of the world surrounded is dragged away, sapped free of the area around. During such a time, attacks upon the user are zeroed out and do not penetrate through the aura as if the attacks themselves are cast off into nothingness itself. It is almost like a sickness how it crops up, slowly taking away everything from a person emotionally until there is little left. The only people that can break through are those that have stuck through and been around the user for a good majority of their lives. It can be taught, though, by harnessing one's own emptiness or despair and using it as a means to fuel the magic further. The user themselves can disconnect their own mind from their Occultism or other such emotions, but if one is not careful, it can spread too far and rot too much away. Anyone who wishes to learn this magic must have a mastery over '''Occultism. It is recommended that a strong magi takes on the learning of this magic, as it can warp really far out of one's control if not mastered properly. * 25 RPP to purchase. * Conjures an aura of gray lightning and storm glitz. * Increases magic damage by 8% * Click Teleport * Thorns * Splash damage * An E spell that absorbs a set amount of incoming damage (5000) and causes the area around to go black and white. It ends when the 5000 has been fully absorbed. Category:Magic Category:OOC Info